


Play Nice

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Charlotte, up early.





	Play Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Charlotte bent over for a moment, hands on her thighs, to catch her breath. She was up early to start on breakfast when she'd heard a noise... How three Faceless had gotten so close to camp without any of the patrols spotting them, she had no idea. But they weren't going to menace anyone now. She'd made sure of that. And it had felt good, too, to get a little aggression out and get her blood pumping. She didn't even need a cup of coffee... 

But she'd make one anyway, and play nice. 

At least until she'd snagged The One.


End file.
